Forgive and Forget?
by Ichigo
Summary: Naraku is purged of his demons and as Onigumo, tries to repair the damage caused. However he is unable to do so and now his reincarnation must deal with painful dreams of a past life. Will a miko from his past help? possible KagomeOnigumo romance...
1. Chapter One

Naraku is purged of his demons and as Onigumo tries to repair the damage caused from his hate and malice. However he is unable to do so and now his reincarnation must deal with painful dreams of a past life. Will a miko from his past help? *possible Kagome/Onigumo romance*  
  
Forgive and Forget?  
  
Onigumo sat brooding in a chair. The room which he was in was dark, lit only by a single flickering candle. His heart contracted painfully as he remembered the pain he had caused as Naraku. The miko from the future had purified him of his hate and malice. The demons in him were purged and he had spent the next year physically recovering from the event. However he would never mentally recover. He had always been there, the voice of reason in the back of Naraku's head. The tiny subconsious that played with the different emotions of guilt, regret, and love. Naraku had been disgusted with himself because of the small piece of Onigumo he still possesed. But everything eventually works out for the better.  
  
It had taken 53 years to bring about his downfall, and he remembered every bit of it. It was his punishment for being weak enough to allow the demons to devour him in the first place. After he was physically able to he had set Kagura, and Kanna free. He had also seen to it that the boy Kohaku was taken care of as well. The curse he had placed on the monks family disappeared when he was purified and he had personally seen to the distruction of everything he had once stood for. His traveling fortress had been burned and his mindless detachments were killed.  
  
He remembered that day well. The woman, Sango, had been pickng herbs with the miko, Kagome. Kagome had immediatly sensed his presence for he could see the tenseness in her shoulders. Sango had looked at her confused before something else had caught her eye. Kohaku had nervously made his way to his sister. Sango was shocked to learn his memory had been erased but gratefull all the same. And while he told her stories of a man named Onigumo that had taken him in and healed him, Kagome wandered over to him. So lost in his own thoughts he almost forgot where he was and didn't see her approach until it was too late.  
  
"Onigumo?" She had said. She did not speak with fear, but held her head up high if not a bit shyly. "Thank You." She looked upon the reunited siblings and he knew to what she was refering to.  
  
He had gotten over his shock in no little amount of time, "Dear Miko, it is I who should be thanking you. You saved me from my demons. I am truely sorry for all the pain I had caused and I do not ask for your forgivness for it is beyond my reach. I simply wish for you to know how deep my regrets are." He had bowed to her and she smiled at him.  
  
"There is nothing I can do about the past and I can't help you deal with it. But I do achknowledge your appologies." As I turned to leave her voice drifted to me, "Do look me up if ever your in need of another exorcism." Her voice held dark humor and he gave her a sad smile in return before he left once again.  
  
However he did not go by that name any more. Here he was known as Nick. He was studying to become a history professor at the local college. He was a quiet person and had two friends that he rarely talked to. But recently he had been having dreams of a life of murder, deciet, pain, and torture. He had been shocked after the first one and did some research. He had stumbled upon the legened of the Shikon no Tama and thought that maybe he had read it once and forgotten it. A few burritos will twist the memory if eaten too late. However that was not the case as he had a repeat of the same dream for the past two months. He had recieved an invitation to study abroad for a year and snatched the opprotunity up, hoping it would help ease his troubled dreams.  
  
So now here he is, standing in front of an old shrine a few blocks from his hotel.  
  
It was as if an unseen force took control of his body and was now walking him up the many steps of the shinto shrine. He was barely aware of what he was doing as he took in the place set before him. As he reached the top step he heard a gasp from his right. He turned and saw none other than the girl from his dreams, standing there holding a broom.  
  
Authors Notes: Its two in the morning and I'm high on chocolate....now do you really want to ask where this story came from? God only knows what goes on in the recesses on my mind. I was in a rather open-minded mood actually and came upon this idea from reading a Naraku/Kagome pairing. The author made him very ooc and I thought I'd see what I could do. I don't know if Im going to make this a Naraku/Kagome romance or anything but by the time this story ends they will be good friends at the very least. And I say Naraku but I mean Onigumo/'Nick' because for one- Its a habit calling him Naraku but for two: Thats his 'evil' half So if he seems ooc in this story keep in mind that he was purified. Thats my excuses and Im stickin to it. For once I'll accept flames cause I'd have to be stupid to think I wont get any for this story. I mean come on...its "Naraku" big baddie and I'm pairing him up with little miss sunshine and berries. Well to anyone who wants to flame me. BITE ME! To the people who actually like this story: You are weird (just kidding but I had to say that lol) no but seriously, to the people who like this story: THANK YOU! I need support. Its what keeps me going. SO! With all that said and done I'm going to sleep! I'll write more tomorrow if I'm no busy and if I am I'll definatly have something up by the next day! Bye!  
  
P.S. I actually thought of this story because of a picture of him and the subtittles at the bottom said "This girl...What is this power?" (It was on a profile of him) and poof! Story in the making! *cough cough* ok dont ask.  
  
Ichigo Witch Child Sarah 


	2. Chapter Two

Naraku is purged of his demons and as Onigumo tries to repair the damage caused from his hate and malice. However he is unable to do so and now his reincarnation must deal with painful dreams of a past life. Will a miko from his past help? *Possible Kagome/Onigumo romance*  
  
Forgive and Forget?  
  
So now here he is, standing in front of an old shrine a few blocks from his hotel.  
  
It was as if an unseen force took control of his body and was now walking him up the many steps of the Shinto shrine. He was barely aware of what he was doing as he took in the place set before him. As he reached the top step he heard a gasp from his right. He turned and saw none other than the girl from his dreams, standing there holding a broom.  
  
"Onigumo?" A man with long wavy ebony stands of hair pulled back into a low pony tail and dark brown eyes stood there clad in loose black jeans and a white button up shirt with a black trench coat. He just stood there staring at her after she had spoken and she realized that this man was not the same as the one in the past. A reincarnation perhaps? Kagome bowed her head, "I'm sorry sir, you just remind me of someone I use to know. May I help you with something?"  
  
Nick smiled at her. Oh yes, she was definitely the girl from his dreams. She had even called him by the same name as in his dreams. Although there was another name..."Who is Naraku?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, whatever she had been expecting it certainly wasn't that. Kagome tried to collect her scattered thoughts as she tried to give him an answer. Instead she asked a question of her own, "Why do you ask?"  
  
Nick stepped forward, stopping when he was in arms length of her and she tried to squash the instinct to run. After all, they did part on...somewhat....friendly terms. Nick prayed to any god that would listen that she really was the girl in his dreams or else he would sound incredibly stupid with this next sentence, "I've been having these strange dreams and oddly enough you are in them." He paused to see if she was going to call the nice men with the white jackets yet. On the contrary she seemed genuinely interested and almost a little anxious. "At first I am a common thief by the name of Onigumo before I am devoured by demons and take on the name of Naraku. But somehow you saved me, even after I tried to kill you." Kagome looked him in the eyes as if she were peering into his soul, "These are not pleasant dreams and I am troubled by them." Nick looked down, breaking eye contact in embarrassment, "But then I saw this place and I was just drawn here, I- Then I saw you and I knew you were the same girl that set me free in my dreams and though that maybe you might know what was happening to me."  
  
Kagome looked shocked and then smiled sweetly at him. "What's your name?"  
  
"Nick." He said, glancing at her from lowered eyelashes as his head was still tilted down.  
  
"Well It's nice to meet you Nick, I'm-" But before she could finish he cut her off.  
  
"Kagome. I know." He almost smiled at her then.  
  
"Yes of course. Come on inside and I'll try to explain things to you." She moistened him inside after propping the broom against a wall for her brother to find.  
  
She led him inside and into the sitting room where she had him sit, "Would you like some tea or anything?" He shook his head and she sighed as she to took a seat. "Nick, those 'dreams' you were talking about are actually memories of your past life. It happened over five hundred years ago. How long have you been having these dreams?"  
  
Nick didn't look all that surprised but seemed to digest the information, "Four years. The last one I had I was bringing a boy to you and a taijiiya." He smirked as he remembered what happened after that, "You told me to look you up if I ever needed another exorcism." He chuckled and Kagome had the grace to blush as she let out a small laugh herself.  
  
Kagome scrunched up her brow in thought as she asked another question, "How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty five. Why?"  
  
"Because the whole fiasco started when you were twenty one in your past life so it makes sense that that's when the dreams come. At least you know you wont be having many more and if you do they won't be bad." She gave him an encouraging smile. "Do you remember the dreams well?"  
  
Nick sighed, "Some of them, others I'm glad I don't remember. They were fuzzy when I dreamed them and fuzzy when I woke up. The only clear ones I have really are of you."  
  
Kagome looked confused for a moment, "Maybe it's because I'm the only one still alive or not reincarnated or something."  
  
"How is that possible anyway?"  
  
Kagome smiled and proceeded to tell him the story about the well and how she got pulled in. She paused at when she found Inuyasha, not sure if he really wanted to hear her side of the story but he waved her on looking fascinated. So she told her story about how six years ago she, a mere fifteen year old, battled against the greatest evil known. Nick was awed by the end of the story and was kind of flustered. He was, after all, the one to cause the girl so much pain. But she seemed to sense what he was thinking and immediately put a stop to it.  
  
"You are not the same person as Naraku, or even Onigumo. He was purified at the end and spent the rest of his life cleaning up his mess and then living in solitude. You are a whole different person, who grew up in a different time and with different parents who taught you different things. I will not hold the sins that your past self has already made up for over your head. I am not Kikyo, and you are not Onigumo. Understand?" Kagome's voice was soothing. She understood all too well how it felt to be compared and seen as your past self and she would not hold Nick under the same torture. For all she knew he could be a real sweetheart once you got to know him.  
  
Nick smiled at her, relief evident in his features. "Thank you." Suddenly he was hit with a thought and he started to chuckle, "I never thought I would walk up to the girl of my dreams, spill out my guts to her, and learn of my past life all in one night. I've had a busy day, wouldn't you say?" Kagome laughed with him for a moment.  
  
"Just another day." She winked at him and stood up, her stomach growling at her neglecting of it.  
  
"How about I buy you dinner, as a thank you." Nick stood up and looked at her hopefully.  
  
Kagome hesitated. She had always wanted someone she could talk about the old days with, although this wasn't exactly who she had in mind but whom was she to complain. Just as she was about to answer she heard Nicks deep voice again.  
  
"Please? I'll make it worth your time." The voice sent shivers up her spine and she smiled at him.  
  
"Sure. It's been a while since I've been out anyway. Just let me go change first." She motioned to the miko outfit she sported and he laughed as he nodded. "Wait here, I'll be right back."  
  
Kagome dashed out of the room and up the stairs where her room was. She pulled her outfit off and set it on her bed neatly as she rummaged through her closet. She ended up with a pair of dark hip hugger jeans and an earth toned peasant shirt that clung to her shoulders and breast before flowing over her stomach and arms. She brushed her hair out and swiped some lip- gloss over her lips before grabbing her brown clogs and going back downstairs.  
  
She found him leaning against the railing but turned to watch her descend when he heard her footsteps coming down. His eyes roamed her body shamelessly and she was struck with a thought. How did he grow up in this era? She could only imagine how Miroku would act, she thought with a giggle, but she had no clue as to the true Onigumo, and had no clue how he would change with modern society. But he seemed like he would be very sure of himself and a ladies man. If from nothing else his looks gave him away. He was hot and he knew it. And damn but Kagome knew it too.  
  
She licked her lips as she looked him over as well. She hadn't really paid attention before, more concerned with his memories than anything else at the time. When her eyes once again rested on his face she was standing at the bottom of the stairs and he was smirking at her. She grinned at him, "Ready?"  
  
Authors Notes: OK! I know it took me forever to write this but I've been trying to keep up on my other two stories and wasn't really inspired to write until just now. I was sitting on the couch kinda bored when the name Naraku popped into my head and I remembered this fic. Of course I jumped at the oprotunity to do something with myself and so here it is, chapter two. Hope you liked it! Let me know if you want me to continue this. If no one is reading it then I wont bother and I'll just focus more on my other two Inuyasha fanfictions, but if someone really wants me to continue then I'll fit this into my priority list as well. Ja ne!  
  
Ichigo Witch Child Sarah 


End file.
